


Fade From Normal

by Cakewell



Series: Snapshots Through Life [6]
Category: Rhett and Link
Genre: Adventure, Family, High School, Love, Sadness, Summer, Young Love, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakewell/pseuds/Cakewell
Summary: Yet another book in this series. I only own Maggie and her family and Carmen. Another outline for another book I will never write...anyone want to write it? I guess comment about it. Enjoy
Relationships: Link/OFC, Rhett/OFC
Series: Snapshots Through Life [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635121





	Fade From Normal

Chapter Guide Book Four

**1: Back to Normal**

School starts back up and Maggie gets a car. So, of course, the trio is riding in style.

**2: Take the World by storm**

Junior year is the year for excellence so the trio heads to work and tries to take the world of Harnett Central by storm.

**3: North Carolina Nights**

Rhett spends his birthday differently this year. Link starts talking to a girl. Maggie is happy.

**4: I wish I was back in Middle School**

After a few stressful weeks, all the gang decides that going back to middle school is a great idea. However, they don't have a time machine.

**5: Throwing Yourself all over them**

Maggie gets bullied by a senior out of nowhere, she is accused of only being friends with Rhett and link so that she can get close to them and whatnot. Rhett tells her differently.

**6: Trip to the Beach**

Rhett and link convince Maggie to go to the beach on a long weekend. Her dad actually says it might be good for her. Smores and water fights.

**7: Fried Chicken and Cookies**

Link invites the peeps over for dinner and they have a great time, they also give their presents to Maggie for her birthday.

**8: Link's attempt at being a Dancer**

That same night for some reason, Link tries to be a dancer but fails. However, Rhett and Maggie don't care because they can't dance either.

**9: Carols of the New Year**

Maggie has a great new year and she hangs out with Carmen. However, Maggie's parents break some news that isn't jolly.

**10: Shaking like a Leaf**

With nowhere to turn to, Maggie runs to the hillside just sitting there until link and Rhett and carmen find her.

**11: Talking with Sue**

Maggie talks with Sue and she helps her through what will be the rest of her life.

**12: Just Us Two**

Rhett takes Maggie on a surprise journey to get her mind off her parents yet again. So much drama,

goshhhhhh. Fluff ensuses.

1 **3: Why are you being more kind than usual?**

After a week of fluff from Rhett, Maggie asks what he's got under his sleeve. He spills the beans.

**14: I read your letter...**

Maggie is freaking out, so is Rhett. Feelings are talked about a lot.

**15: Everything will be okay**

Everything will be okay because summer is literally just around the corner.


End file.
